


Am I Ever On Your Mind?

by OnJadleyMind (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: Taken Higher by Jadley [1]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Epilogue, Exes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/OnJadleyMind
Summary: “James…”“I’m sorry,” James apologises when his ex silently creeps closer to him in their studio. “I was such a fool to—”“I forgive you,” Brad is sat on James lap, like they used to be used to when the band first kicked off. “I miss you too.”“You’re the only damn thing that kept me same over the years,” James’ treacherous hands seem to remember how it feels to have themselves poised on Brad’s hips. “I love loving you…”‴Higher,‴ tears glisten in Brad’s beauteous doe-brown eyes. “I took you higher.”“Never stopped,” James replies.I wanna kiss you…Or,aOn Your Mindinspired fic.





	Am I Ever On Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in writing Jadley! xxx

“James…”

“I’m sorry,” James apologises when his ex silently creeps closer to him in their studio. “I was such a fool to—”

“I forgive you,” Brad is sat on James lap, like they used to be used to when the band first kicked off. “I miss you too.”

“You’re the only damn thing that kept me same over the years,” James’ treacherous hands seem to remember how it feels to have themselves poised on Brad’s hips. “I love loving you…”

‴Higher,‴ tears glisten in Brad’s beauteous doe-brown eyes. “I took you higher.”

“Never stopped,” James replies. _I wanna kiss you…_

A beat.

“Please…” Brad begs, their lips barely a millimetre apart before he presses them together. Their lips mould together perfectly like they used to before. James lets out an involuntary moan as he tastes their intermingled tears as they kiss, his lips recalling all the small things Brad likes. He nibbles softly onto his former lover’s lower lip, taking the sodden plumpness between his two own. The gasping intake of the curly-haired singer tells he’s as turned on as he.

“I want to—”

“As do I, my bear,” James cuts his _lover_ off, with a sweet kiss upon his pouty lips.

 

They get out of their clothes hastily, and one noted thing makes James gasp from surprise.

“You have a tattoo?” he asks.

“I got it right before we broke up…” Brad replies, worrying on his lower lip.

‴Sun and Rain,‴ James traces the script on Brad’s left upper inner thigh. “You…”

“S’my favourite record from your EP,” Brad explains, naked, yet felt the need to tell James _why._

“I still love you like I used to, I will always touch you like I once knew,” James promises. “But do you love me like I do you?”

“Of course, James,” Brad takes something out of his jeans back pocket.

James can’t fight the tears from escaping.

“James Daniel McVey…” Brad begins, opening the box containing two bands. “I gave you a promise of forever, that I intend to keep…” he slides their promise ring—a Celtic knot-banded Claddagh, “and with this renewed oath, I ask you… will you marry me?”

James doesn’t know where Brad got the ring, but it has his family Scot insignia on it. He thinks Sophie is behind it.

“You selfish prat,” is the first thing that comes out of James’ idiotic mouth. “Of course, I’ll marry you.”

 

James can’t help but moan as Brad takes him into his warm mouth, teasing him to the brink of orgasm then stopping. And then going back at it. And again. And again and again.

“Baby bear,” James growls, tugging at Brad’s curls and shoving him off his cock. “Don’t you know better than to tease daddy?”

“Baby bear missed his daddy’s cock, that’s all,” Brad giggles, soon dissolving into mewls when James pins him against the nearest wall.

“Don’t,” James rasps into Brad’s ear, his torso bowed to match Brad’s short stature. “ _Ever,_ assume you get to be a prat and get away with it, baby bear…”

“S’been so long, don’t be a prat _yourself_ ,” Brad whines, his hole fluttering against James’ triple digits. “Too much, daddy…”

“You love my fingers almost more than you love my cock, baby,” James whispers, nipping at Brad’s ear-tip.

Brad whines and mewls as James preps him, whimpering when he removes his fingers just as the younger was about to come.

“I hate—”

“Hm?” James purrs, both from how his entering of his fiancé’s tightness and the tightness itself, having missed both so much.

“Sadist,” Brad whines and mewls, reaching behind him to claw at James’ back as he initiates a slow, simple melody of skin slapping against skin until Brad clenches and unclenches around him, his entire body convulsing from his high.

“I can’t—”

“I know you can,” James slaps his hand across Brad’s shapely arse. “Or have you gone so soft from lack of practice?”

James was expecting it when Brad turns around and pounces on him, knocking them both onto the leather sofa bed. Before James can form a snide remark, the smaller boy remounts him, the sheer force of it almost good enough to trigger James’ release. Brad, however, seems to be _actually_ out of practice, reaching his high once more, not long after he started riding James.

“Fuck, daddy…” Brad moans, his eyes rolling back. “So deep inside me…”

“Yeah?” James asks, “so good you can’t move, right, baby bear? Makes you unable to think about anything apart from my cock?” James holds Brad’s hips still and starts fucking up into Brad’s prostate all-proper, garnering whorish bottom sounds from his fiancé. “Love it so much were I to get that cock piercing you wanted me to get three years ago? And your perineum piercing? You’re doing so good, baby bear, taking my cock even when I made you come twice. I know you love being over-stimulated like the bitch you are.”

Next time Brad reaches his high, as does James, both breathing out each other’s name like a prayer.

\---

**_Sometime in the future_ **

“I love you so fucking much, my baby bear,” James promises against his newly-wedded husband, mussing up the bow on the adorned tied-back brown curls before they seal their wedding vows with a kiss.

A matching diamond-and-ruby encrusted wedding band glisten on both their right ring fingers, atop their promise and engagement bands, perfectly harmonious with others.

 


End file.
